Multi-chip semiconductor packages for wearable computing devices such as clothing, wristbands, necklaces, etc. may need to be flexible or bendable to properly fit the contours of a user and for the comfort of the user. Continuous bending of a package assembly may cause an attached die to crack or delaminate or may cause tearing of a bendable substrate, which could damage the wearable device. Under the current state of the art, a rigid mold compound may be applied on the package assembly to stiffen the package in an effort to prevent die cracking delamination and substrate tearing; however such rigid mold compound also removes the flexibility of the package, thus making the entire assembly unsuitable for use in a flexible wearable device.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.